Злыдень, друг мой
Злыдень, друг мой '(англ. ''My Fair Hatey) - шестая из семи песен в серии ''Мой прекрасный Злыдень'' в диснеевском сериале ''С приветом по планетам''. Её автором является композитор Энди Бин. Песню исполнял актёр Джек Макбрайер (в русском дубляже - Андрей Лёвин) в роли Тут-и-Тама. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= '''Тут-и-Там: My fair Hatey, pick your chin up. Things are bound to get better. Yeah, the gal of your dreams Turned out deadly, it seems. And it's probably best you didn't wind up together. My fair Hatey, don't you give up. It ain't a total disaster. Hey, we gave it a go, Put on a heck of a show, And did a lot of good stuff We'll get to laugh about after. Seems like you're becomin', Becomin' someone, A little less full of hate. Sure, Dominator's got an unstoppable army, And a maniacal determination to destroy our whole galaxy, But you know what I think is great? Злыдень: Please be quiet. Тут-и-Там: I'm talkin' 'bout buddies. Sure seems like we're becomin' friends. Buddies... (Hater: We are not buddies.) And buddies stay buddies 'til the very end. Злыдень: Stop it! Тут-и-Там: I know you'll try to deny it. Тут-и-Там:' I do deny it 'cause we're not! Тут-и-Там: Chase me 'round the galaxy and try to hide. Злыдень: I swear, if you say "buddy" one more time! Тут-и-Там: We're buddies... (Hater zaps their cell open) Тут-и-Там: (singing faster) Sure seems like we're becoming friends. Buddies! (Hater screams) And buddies stay buddies 'til the very end. Злыдень: Get back here! Доминатор: Oh, grop! Сильвия: Buddy! Тут-и-Там: Buddy! Тут-и-Там и Сильвия: Oh, I thought I'd never see you again! Гляделкинс: Um, buddies? Тут-и-Там и Сильвия: Buddy! Гляделкинс: This ship is gonna blow any second now! Злыдень: But he keeps saying we're friends! Тут-и-Там: And he keeps trying to deny it. Сильвия: Listen, buddies or no buddies, I'm not ready to die yet. So let's go! |-|Русская версия= Тут-и-Там: Злыдень, друг мой Мы же вместе. Все наладится вскоре. Но мечты о любви Исчезают вдали, И похоже на то, Что будет путь наш тяжелым. Злыдень, друг мой, не сдавайся, Быть может все разрешиться. План у нас в самый раз - Мы не отступим сейчас Огонь и воду прошли, К победе мы устремимся. Но ты стал добрее, немного мягче, И меньше в сердце вражды. Не просто нам бороться с этой вражеской армией Да и это их маниакальное стремление уничтожить галактику... Но ты знаешь, в этом есть плюс! Злыдень: Плюсов нет. Тут-и-Там: Есть наша дружба! Ведь мы с тобой теперь друзья! Правда? Злыдень: Не друзья мы, понял? Тут-и-Там: Прекраснее дружбы в целом мире нет! Злыдень: Хватит! Тут-и-Там: Зря меня избегаешь. Злыдень: Избегаю, потому что это ложь! Тут-и-Там: Ты меня не сможешь обмануть, я знаю. Злыдень: Клянусь, если ты скажешь "дружба" еще хоть раз... Тут-и-Там: Наша дружба- Злыдень: ААА! Тут-и-Там: Ведь мы с тобой теперь друзья! Правда? Злыдень: ААА! Тут-и-Там: Прекраснее дружбы в целом мире нет! Злыдень: А ну, вернись! Доминатор: Это плохо... Сильвия: Дружище! Тут-и-Там: Дружище! Тут-и-Там и Сильвия: О, я думал, не увижу тебя! Гляделкинс: Э, друзья? Тут-и-Там: Дружище! Гляделкинс: В любую секунду корабль взорвется! Злыдень: А он твердит про друзей! Тут-и-Там: Он глупо все отрицает! Сильвия: Слушайте, друзья-не-друзья, я умирать не собираюсь! Делаем ноги! en:I'm the Bad Guy Категория:С приветом по планетам Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Песни «С приветом по планетам»